Rapture
thumb|250px"Ich bin Andrew Ryan und ich möchte Sie eines fragen: Steht einem Menschen nicht das zu, was er sich im Schweiße seines Angesichtes erarbeitet? Nein, sagt der Mann in Washington. Es gehört den Armen. Nein, sagt der Mann im Vatikan. Es gehört Gott dem Allmächtigen. Nein, sagt der Mann in Moskau. Es gehört allen. Ich konnte keine dieser Antworten akzeptieren. Stattdessen entschied ich mich für etwas anderes. Für etwas Unmögliches. Ich entschied mich für... Rapture. Eine Stadt, in der der Künstler keine Zensur fürchten, der Wissenschaftler sich keiner engstirnigen Moral beugen muss. In der diejenigen, die zu Großem bestimmt sind, nicht durch die kleinen Lichter gebremst werden. Wenn auch Sie im Schweiße Ihres Angesichts für dies kämpfen, kann Rapture auch Ihre Stadt werden." ' '―'Andrew Ryan' thumb|250px Rapture ist eine gigantische Unterwasserstadt, erbaut von Andrew Ryan, um den altmodischen, politischen, sozialen und religiösen Umständen der damaligen Welt zu entkommen. Offiziell wurde Rapture am 5. November 1946 gegründet. Es liegt bei 63° 2' N, 29° 55' W (was bedeutet, dass es 269 Meilen südwestlich der Hauptstadt Islands, Reykjavik, liegen würde). Übersicht Rapture befindet sich auf dem Grund des atlantischen Ozeans. Die Gebäude sind im Stil des Art Deco erbaut und durch Glastunnel, Tauchkugeln, Schienensysteme innerhalb der Stadt und durch den Atlantic Express miteinander verbunden. Rapture misst 3 km in der Breite und 3 km in der Länge oder hat in etwa die Größe von Manhattan. Die Stadt ist komplett unabhängig vom Rest der Welt und versorgt sich selbst. Der Sauerstoff wird zum Beispiel von den Wäldern Arcadias erzeugt und die Energie wird von Hephaestus erzeugt, einem Kraftwerk, das an einem Unterwasservulkan angeschlossen ist. Nahrung wird im Farmers Market und in Teilen Arcadias hergestellt. Neptune's Bounty liefert Fische und andere Meereswesen. Die Rapture Metro ist ein System aus Tauchkugeln, das von vielen Bürgern benutzt wird. Jedoch können sich Bürger Raptures auch eigene Tauchkugeln kaufen. Der Atlantic Express ist die Alternative zu den Tauchkugeln, jedoch ging dieser nach der Privatnutzung der Tauchkugeln pleite. Um Rapture zu erreichen muss man über den Leuchtturm in die Stadt kommen. Dies geschieht ebenfalls durch eine Tauchkugel. Raptures Ziel Das ursprüngliche Ziel Raptures war es, eine Stadt völlig frei von religiösen Zwängen, engstirniger Moral und Ähnlichem zu erschaffen. Unabhängige Forschungen brachten die Großstadt zum Florieren. Zudem sollte Rapture vor einem drohenden Atomkrieg schützen. Aber auch Rapture hatte seine Probleme: jede Einrichtung wurde privat geführt und kostete etwas. Angefangen von den Toiletten über sanitäre Einrichtungen bis hin zur Sauerstoffversorgung. Nur wenige Dienste waren kostenlos. Das führte dazu, dass Raptures Bevölkerung Ryan zunehmend ablehnte. Diese Verhältnisse nutzte ein Mann, um ein kriminelles Untergrundimperium aufzubauen: Frank Fontaine, der einen Schmuggelmarkt in die Wege leitete, um sich Sympathien zu verschaffen und sich selbst zu bereichern. Später verwandelte ein Bürgerkrieg das einst stolze Rapture in eine Stadt der Ruinen. Religionen und Philosophie In Rapture gibt es keine Religion, sondern nur die Philosophie Andrew Ryans, die besagt: "Wir alle treffen Entscheidungen. Aber letztendlich machen diese Entscheidungen uns aus.". ''Das bedeutet, dass jeder Mensch in Rapture für sich selbst verantwortlich ist. Niemand ist durch Regeln oder Moralen eingeschränkt. Die freie Marktwirtschaft steht in Rapture stark im Vordergrund. Religion ist zwar verpöhnt, allerdings gibt es einige Bibeln die durch Frank Fontain von der Oberfläche nach Rapture geschmuggelt wurden. Ebenfalls sind einige Splicer sehr religionsfanatisch, was man an den "Engeln" sehen kann. Die Engel sind ein Synonym darauf, wie die Little Sisters die mit Adam gefüllten Leichen sehen. Unternehmen in Rapture In Rapture gibt es sehr viele Unternehmen. Die wohl bekanntesten sind Ryan Industries und Fontaine Futuristics. Diese zwei Unternehmen sind die einzigen zwei Produzenten von Plasmiden, wobei letzteres mit der Produktion von Plasmiden anfing. Ryan Industries stellte diese erst her, nachdem Fontaine Futuristics durch Andrew Ryan geschlossen bzw. verstaatlicht wurde. Gleichzeitig sind diese zwei Unternehmen die größten Konkurrenten, wodurch auch die Rivalität zwischen Ryan und Fontaine entstanden. Wissenschaft und Technik Die wissenschaftliche Unabhängigkeit führte zu schnellen, bahnbrechenden Ergebnissen. Den größten Erfolg stellt ADAM dar, das genetische Modifikationen am menschlichen Körper ermöglicht. So entstanden schnell Plasmide und Tonika, mit denen sich die Bewohner Raptures zum Beispiel schöner und stärker machten. Das massive "Spleißen" von ADAM führte jedoch dazu, dass die ehemaligen Bewohner Raptures zu Splicern (ADAM-süchtige Kreaturen) mutierten, die oft kaum Menschliches mehr an sich haben. Der Anfang vom Ende thumb|200pxAm 31. Dezember 1958, dem Silvesterabend, wurde im Kashmir Restaurant eine Bombe gezündet, die viele der Gäste, welche überwiegend zur Oberschicht Raptures gehörten, tötete. Diese Handlung löste zwar nicht den Bürgerkrieg aus, stellte Ryan aber in seiner Funktion als Leiter Raptures bloß. Im später folgenden Bürgerkrieg wurden Fontaines Plasmide auf beiden Seiten verwendet, obwohl er die Arbeiterklasse anführte. Später eskalierte die Lage und Raptures Bürger begannen Krieg zu führen. Sinclair Solution nutzte dies aus, um seine Produkte zu verkaufen. Im BioShock 2 Multiplayer beteiligt man sich am Bürgerkrieg unter der Leitung von Sinclair. Weiterer Bürgerkriegsverlauf Durch den Bürgerkrieg zerbrach die Grundversorgung der Stadt. Die Bürger arbeiteten nicht mehr und kümmerten sich um die Selbsterhaltung und natürlich der Jagd nach Adam. Nachdem die meisten Bürger dem Adam zum Opfer fielen und verrückt wurden, überarbeitete Ryan Industries die Plasmide, so dass bei dem Nutzer eine "bestimmte Wirkung" freigesetzt wird. Durch diese Aktion Ryans wendete sich das Blatt im Bürgerkrieg schlagartig und Atlas und seine Menschen (sofern man diese noch als solche bezeichnen konnte) zogen sich zurück. Es gab keine genauen Kenntnisse wann der Bürgerkrieg anfing und wann er aufhörte. Man weiß nur, dass der Bürgerkrieg früh im Jahre 1959 anfing und Ende 1959 endete. Ereignisse in BioShock Ein Jahr nach dem Bürgerkrieg ist Rapture schwer beschädigt und ist am Rande des Zusammenbruchs. Ständig dringt Wasser in die Stadt und Splicer durchstreifen die Gänge. Süchtig nach ADAM plündern sie und töten alles, was sie als Bedrohung ansehen. Jedoch wird die Stadt von Andrew Ryan zusammengehalten. Automatisierte Systeme und Big Daddies sorgen dafür, dass die Stadt nicht auseinanderfällt. Bis 1960 spürt Fontaine, der sich als Atlas ausgibt, den Druck von Ryans Legion aus Splicern. Mit einem letzten Versuch, dass Blatt noch zu seinen Gunsten zu wenden, lässt er durch den gedankengesteuerten Attentäter Jack Andrew Ryan töten, was ihm als Frank Fontaine die Übernahme der Stadt ermöglicht, jedoch nicht lange, da er nur wenig später ebenfalls von Jack getötet wird. Ereignisse in BioShock 2 In den Jahren nach dem Tod von Ryan und Fontaine hat sich der Zustand der Stadt weiter verschlechtert. Bedingt durch die Beschädigung von Hephaestus läuft Rapture nur noch mit begrenzter Leistung. Big Daddies haben weiterhin mit Wartungsarbeiten zu tun, aber einige Bereiche sind mittlerweile komplett überflutet und einige Gebäude stürzen auf den Meeresboden. Trotz seines verfallenen Zustandes gibt es noch Leben in Rapture. Acht Jahre nach den Geschehnissen des ersten Teils haben sich die Splicer immer weiter deformiert. Kontrolliert wird Rapture von Sophia Lamb, eine der wenigen nicht gesplicten Bürger der Stadt. Eleanor, die Tochter von Sophia Lamb, gelingt es mit der Hilfe einer Little Sister Subject Delta, ihren ehemaligen Big Daddy, wiederzubeleben, damit sie ihrer Mutter entkommen kann und mit Subject Delta wieder vereint ist. Weitere Ereignisse (aktueller Stand) Mit dem Tod von Andrew Ryan und Frank Fontaine so wie dem Verschwinden von Sofia Lamb und der Rapture-Familie ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass noch viele vernünftige Menschen in Rapture zurückgeblieben sind. Ein Großteil der Stadt ist durch mangelnde Wartung beschädigt oder zerstört. Es ist niemand mehr übrig geblieben um neue Big Daddies, zwecks Erhaltung der lebenswichtigen Areale herzustellen. Viele der Little Sisters wurden entweder gerettet oder wegen des ADAM ausgebeutet, wodurch die Primärquelle des ADAM für die Splicer aus Rapture verschwunden ist. Mit einem Kern, dessen Funktionen weitestgehend zerstört sind, reduziert sich die Bevölkerung weitestgehend auf die übriggebliebenen Splicer. Den letzte Verweis auf Rapture in der Serie gibt Brigid Tenenbaum im DLC „Minervas Den“, in dem sie erklärt, dass sie beabsichtigt an die Oberfläche zu gehen um an einem Heilmittel für ADAM zu arbeiten, um Raptures Alptraum zu beenden. Begehbare Areale im Spiel ''BioShock :Hauptartikel: Orte in BioShock 'Hauptspiel' thumb|300px|Der [[Leuchtturm (Rapture) ist der Weg in die Stadt.]]Während der Reise durch Rapture kann der Spieler folgende Orte Besuchen: *Leuchtturm - Der Zugang zu Rapture *Welcome Center - Empfangsbereich für neue Bürger und Ort des Kashmir Restaurant. *Medical Pavilion - Medizinisches und Chirurgisches Zentrum der Stadt *Neptune's Bounty - Raptures Hafen und Fischverarbeitungs Fabrik. Hier können spezielle Fischkutter U-Boote andocken. *Schmugglerversteck - Standort von Einem Rettungs-U-Boot, das für die Handlung wichtig ist. *Arcadia - Ein künstlich angelegter Park und Wald der Rapture mit Sauerstoff versorgt. *Farmer's Market - Marktplatz und Verkauf für Lebensmittel. Auch Raptures Bienenfarm sowie künstliche Planategen befinden sich hier. *Fort Frolic - Kunst, Unterhaltung und Verkauf werden in Fort Frolic angeboten. Dieses Stadtviertel gehört dem Künstler Sander Cohen. *Hephaestus - Das Geotermische Kraftwerk von Rapture das durch einen Unterwasser Vulkan die Stadt mit Strom versorgt. **Rapture Hauptkontrolle- Andrew Ryan's private Quartiere,sein Büro und Rapture's zentrale Steuerung. *Olympus Heights - Wohngebiet für die Reichen Bewohner der Stadt wie Sander Cohen, Birgit Tenenbaum, Frank Fontaine usw. *Apollo Square - Armenviertel und Lager der Atlas Bewegung sowie Dr. Suchongs Gebührenfreie Klink befinden sich hier. *Point Prometheus - Raptures höchstes Gebäude und Ort an dem ADAM Tests ausgeführt werden. **Testgelände - Testgelände für Big Daddys und Little Sisters. Vorher diente es als Museum. **Fontaines Lager - Höchstes Stockwerk des Gebäudes sowie Aufenthaltsort von Fontaine. ''BioShock 2'' :Hauptartikel: Orte in BioShock 2 'Hauptspiel' thumb|300px|Rapture aus [[Deltas Augen]]Während der Reise durch Rapture kann der Spieler folgende Orte Besuchen: *Adonis Luxury Resort - Erhohlungs und Hotel Komplex für die Reichen der Stadt. *Atlantic Express Depot - Werk und Wartungsbereich des Atlantic Express. *Ryan Amusements - Freizeitpark für die Kinder der Stadt um Ryans Ideologie zu verstehen. *Pauper's Drop - Armenviertel wo einst die Bauarbeiter untergebracht wurden die an Rapture erbauten. *Siren Alley - Rotlichtviertel sowie Unterbringung von Lambs Anhängern wie Simon Wales. *Dionysus Park - Ein kostenlos begehbarer Park indem die Anhänger Lambs verweilen. Hauptsächlich Kunst u.ä. findet man hier. *Fontaine Futuristics - Verkauf, Präsentation und Entwicklung aller Fontaine Futuristic Erfindungen findet man hier. *Persephone - Versteckes Gefängnis für Ryans Widersacher über einem tiefen Graben. **Persephone Außenbereich- Lambs Büro und Eleanors Gefängnis. **Im Inneren von Persephone - Zellen und Therapie Räume. ''Minerva's Den'' Minerva's Den führt den Spieler in Raptures Rechenzentrum welches in drei Bereiche aufgetilt ist: *Minerva's Den - Raptures Hauptcomputer und Hightech Zentrum befinden sich hier. *Operative Abteilung - Zentrum für Betrieb und Wartungen von Rapture's Zentralrechner für die zentrale Datenverarbeitung. *Der Thinker - Zuhause des Thinkers der ganz Rapture Steuert. ''BioShock Infinite'' :Hauptartikel: Orte in BioShock Infinite 'Hauptspiel' Gegen ende des Spiels öffnet der Siphon einen Riss nach Rapture. In diesem Moment stirbt Songbird am hohen Wasserdruck. Booker und Elizabeth befinden sich im Welcome Center,in dem sich im Hintergrund ein Big Daddy und eine Little Sister befinden. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Burial at Sea Episode 1 führt es den Privatdektiv Booker DeWitt und Elizabeth in ein Rapture vor der Apokalypse thumb|Rapture am Silversterabend 1958und anschließend in Fontaines Kaufhaus. *Market & High Street - Ein Viertel für die Reichen der Stadt mit Wohn- und Einkaufsbereichen. *Fontaine's Kaufhaus- Ein großes Kaufhaus von Fontaine Futuristics welches von Ryan später versenkt wurde. **Haushaltswaren - Nebengebäude des Kaufhauses welches diverse Haushaltsgeräte und andere Unterbringungen bietet. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' thumb|Fontaine's Kaufahaus von außenBurial at Sea - Episode 2 führt die Geschichte der ersten Episode sowie die Geschichte von BioShock zuende bzw. gibt ihr einen Sinn. *Vorschule Ryan der Löwe - Vorschule für Kinder um die Ideologie Ryans zu verinnerlichen. *Tauchkugeln DeLuxe - Verkauf und Präsentation der neusten Tauchkugeln. *Dr. Suchongs Gebührenfreie Klink bzw. sein geheimes Labor. Gelöschte Orte Diese Orte wurden aus dem Spiel als "Level" entfernt werden jedoch teilweise erwähnt. *Athena's Glory - Apartment Komplex *Cameron Suites - Apartments und Casino. *Med Plaza - Sportplatz und Testgelände für das Tonikum Sport Boost. *Rapture Zoo - Zoo mit Tieren von der Oberfläche Standort Bei der Bestimmung des Standortes von Rapture ist den Entwicklern von 2K Games ein Fehler unterlaufen, da Mark Metzlers Berechnungen zum Standort von Rapture (welche zu 100% korrekt sind) (siehe Bild) und die Koordinaten, die Jack in dem Geschenk von seinen "Eltern" findet (siehe Bild), nicht übereinstimmen. Laut dem Zettel im Geschenk liegt Rapture in der Nähe von Island. Nach Metzlers Aufzeichnungen jedoch, liegt Rapture zwischen Mittelamerika und Nordfrika, also viel weiter südlich. Fans und Entwickler haben aber inzwischen mehrere, teilweise logische Theorien erstellt, wie dieser Gegensatz zustande kommt. Hymne Raptures Nationalhymne wurde von Sander Cohen geschrieben und von Rebecca Sjowall gesungen. "Oh rise, Rapture, rise! We turn our hopes up to the skies! Oh rise, Rapture, rise! Upon your wings our dreams will fly. A city in the ocean's deep '' ''A promise that we'll always keep To boldly turn our eyes upon the prize! So rise, rise, rise! Oh rise, Rapture, rise! We merrily sing this reprise. Oh rise, Rapture, rise To help us crush parasites despised. A city on Poseidon's floor A set of ideals we adore A philosophy﻿ we all can emphasize So rise, rise, rise!" Trivia *Selbst in dem neuesten Bioshock-Teil ist Rapture zu sehen. Die kurze Szene spielt im Anfangsbereich "Welcome to Rapture" von Bioshock 1. An einem Fenster zur Unterwasserwelt sieht man, wie der von Elizabeth durch einen Riss gezogene Songbird am Wasserdruck stirbt. *Wenn man die Koordinaten von Rapture (63° 2' N, 29° 55' W) in Google Earth eingibt, wird man merken, dass der Eingangs-Leuchtturm samt Screenshot tatsächlich in Google Earth vermerkt ist. Galerie Rapture von außen Bioshock_rapture.jpg|Rapture in BioShock Rapture.png|Rapture im BioShock Trailer Bioshock2_Launch_Trailer_North_American_High_Res_QT_H264_1280x720.mov_000025291.jpg|Rapture BioShock 2 Trailer 3-00-A-14.jpg|Rapture im BioShock 2 Multiplayer Tumblr_myl6lj0Rja1r98n8go1_1280.jpg|Rapture in Burial at Sea Tumblr_mwsizh6dQT1r98n8go1_1280.jpg|Am Rande der Stadt Tumblr_li8gsmCIh31qbsq9lo1_1280.png|Rapture 1968 von Fontaine Futuristics aus gesehen Tumblr_lzietl8MEX1qelbdwo1_1280.jpg Rapture_Map_BATE2.png|Karte von Rapture Rapture von Innen Welcome-Transit_Hub02.jpg|Transit Hub im Wilkommens Center Medical_Pavilion_Foyer.png|Medical Pavillion Arcadia_Entrance.png|Arcadia Atrium.png|Das Atrium im Fort Frolic LittleWonders_WEB.jpg|Ein Little Wounder Waisenhaus Adonis_Baths.png|Die Adonis Bäder Amusements_Entrance01.jpg|Ryan Amusements Eingang Fishbowl_diner.png|Der Fishbow Diner in Pauper's Drop D_Park-GalleryEnt05.png|Der zerstörte Dionysus Park Fontaine Futuristics - Building.png|Fontaine Funturistics von außen Mhb66g.jpg|Das Gefängnis Persephone von außen Market street.png|Market Street HighS.png|High Street Fontaine Warehouse (11).jpg|Fontaine's Kaufhaus Housewares.png|Haushaltswaren 2014-03-28_00011.jpg|Tauchkugeln DeLuxe en:Rapture fr:Rapture tr:Rapture fi:Rapture sv:Rapture ru:Восторг Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:BioShock Kategorie:BioShock 2 Kategorie:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Kategorie:BioShock 2 Minerva's Den Kategorie:Burial at Sea Episode 1 Kategorie:Burial at Sea Episode 2 Kategorie:Orte in BioShock Infinite Kategorie:Orte in Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Kategorie:Orte in Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Kategorie:Dateien aus BioShock Kategorie:Orte in BioShock Kategorie:Orte in BioShock 2